Stefan Salvatore/Alternate Stefan Salvatore
Alternate Stefan Salvatore is Stefan Salvatore in the alternate dimension in Elena and Stefan’s minds created by Markos fifteen-hundred-years ago to create an illusion of true love for the doppelgängers. He appeared in the eighteenth episode of the fifth season. Not much is known about this version of Stefan except that he’s human and happily married to Elena Gilbert with two kids. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In Original Sin, Qetsiyah reveals that the Universe is what is drawing the doppelgängers together and that destiny's been trying to unite the doppelgängers as true lovers since Amara and Silas were born two-thousand-years ago and that’s why Elena and Stefan are psychically connected and feeling each other's emotions so deeply as if they’re still in love. In Resident Evil, Elena begins having visions of a girl who looks like her except with straight hair and dresses the way Elena used to before turning into a vampire, the girl is writing in her journal. The scene looks peaceful and benevolent and when the wind blows a page of the girl’s diary to the road, a handsome teenage guy picks it up for Elena, he smiles and after mild conversation and a look of love between them, the girl says her name is Elena and the guy is Stefan. Elena then wakes from the vision and it is revealed that Stefan had the same vision. Later, Elena and Caroline walk into a diner and she has another vision of the alternate reality: she and Stefan have come back from the movies and they both seem human and normal as they walk up to the existent Gilbert Mansion. Elena expresses that couldn't concentrate on the movie because she is so attracted to Stefan and they've just been to their first date. Stefan tells they should do it again sometime and they share a passionate kiss. Then the lights of the front porch light up and Elena embarrassingly says that’s her dad waiting for her and Stefan smiles, telling her that he’s looking forward to their second date and then they say their goodbyes and as she walks into the house, Real Elena is snapped back to conscious reality by Caroline. Elena is suddenly seated and she wonders how she got there and Caroline reveals that she simply walked, but Elena doesn't remember as she has been having visions of the alternate reality Elena. She tells Caroline that it didn't feel like a dream, but that it was like it was real and that she was actually there and she expresses that Alternate Reality Elena’s parents were still alive like different life. Stefan calls Caroline and tells her that he’s been having visions of Alternate Elena and Stefan too. The gang calls Luke to the house to get the visions of the alternate dimension to stop, but Luke tells them he can’t because if it’s the Universe that’s drawing Elena and Stefan together, there’s no magic that can fight it. Luke tells them the visions must be trying to draw Stefan and Elena together so the Travelers can use their blood for their leader Markos's mysterious plans – if they want to find the Travelers, the visions have to continue and they’ll lead Stefan and Elena to the Traveler Camp. Elena and Stefan then return to the Alternate Dimension and have more visions of Alternate Stefan and Alternate Elena: it’s been a couple of years and Alternate Stefan and Elena are seemingly living together and Stefan is trying to cook for their anniversary and Elena comes home to find Stefan cooking, who apparently can’t cook in the Alternate Reality. Elena looks for a wine-opener in the drawers, Stefan tries to stop her, but she finds a wedding-ring box in one of the drawers and immediately smiles and tells Stefan “yes” and Stefan – who looks touched by her enthusiasm – tells her she didn't even open it yet and she says she didn't have to and they passionately make out in happiness as the scene is lit up by a bold light and they declare their love more each other and Stefan lifts Elena onto the counter, and she throws the folders onto the ground and an address is written on one of them: MR. STEFAN SALVATORE 4620 WALNUT DRIVE MYSTIC FALLS, VA 14526. Real Elena and Stefan snap out of their visions and Elena tells Damon and Enzo that she knows where Markos is and tells them the address of Alternate Stefan’s house. Damon and Enzo go to the address and are met by Markos, who tells Damon why the doppelgängers are attracted to each other and are having visions of Alternate Versions of themselves – 1500 years ago, Markos cast a powerful spell to make the doppelgängers drawn to each other so he could find them and undo the curse placed on The Travelers 500 years earlier after Qetsiyah and Silas created Immortality, the Traveler community saw their coven as to dangerous and abandoned the form of magic practiced by all witches and started following the path of laws and nature and cursed those who stayed true to their original magic so they wouldn't do something with so much imbalance like another immortality spell. The curse hindered them from settling and using their power collectively, so if they did, natural disaster stroke – earthquakes, fires, plagues, etcetera. – but the spell could be undone with the power nature hid in doppelgänger blood, which would only work if it was combined and the doppelgängers used were the last remaining pair. So he needs them to be drawn together by visions of Alternate Lives were they are in love. Elsewhere, Elena and Stefan continue to have visions: Alternate Elena and Stefan have gotten married and have children. Stefan walks to Elena and tells her that he bought her aunt Jenna a wine of the year and Elena tells Stefan that she talked to Jeremy and he’ll be bringing a girl home that year and Stefan tells that Damon is, too and Elena expresses that she thinks that they’ll both be lovely with lack of enthusiasm and Stefan tells her that she’s lying. They share a moment in which Elena complains that their daughter bit their son and Stefan tells her that it’s “nice”. Elena tells him not encourage that and Stefan playfully tells her that everyone loves a biter and Elena threatens him playfully by saying she will bite him and he answers, “Good, I’ll bite you right back.” Markos and his Travelers begin to undo the spell and the scenes collide. Alternate Elena and Stefan kiss and then Elena is suddenly in Markos's house alone and then Real Elena awakens in the Salvatore Boarding House with Stefan, thus condemning Alternate Elena and Stefan’s lives to oblivion. Appearances Season Five *''Resident Evil'' See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Humans